


jailbird.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: the one where new cop maggie picks up a drunk girl from a bar and over the course of time, gets a little more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well i've never published this many things for a ship in such a short period of time. enjoy!

When Maggie Sawyer joined the NCPD, she never expected to have regulars.

She figured jail was a miserable hangout spot, especially overnight.

Maggie though, she liked the nightshift. Something about working with the things that go bump in the night intrigued her. She found that she met the most interesting people after midnight.

There was  _ one  _ person in particular that found herself in the back of Maggie’s car at least a few times a month. Alex Danvers. In the few months Maggie’s been working at the NCPD, Alex has been picked up at least four times. Maggie didn’t really know her story. Alex was, apparently, a woman of few words. Maggie sat in the front, Alex sat in the back, sometimes passed out against the window, and they were quiet. The intake officer would usually roll his eyes because of course he knew Alex. Everybody seemed to know Alex. When she would come back to the station, whether it be minutes or hours later, Alex had been picked up. 

And Maggie had to admit she was a little curious. There was something about a pretty girl with a dark shadow that always drove Maggie just a little wild.

So when Maggie gets a call from the bar owner down on Pearl street, the one that Alex frequents, she knows, she knows exactly what she’s looking for.

When she pulls up to the bar, Alex is waiting outside with a bouncer. Her hair is mussed, her eyeliner is running down her cheeks, and her heels are in her hands. She’s  _ pouting _ , which, for a fleeting moment, Maggie thinks is cute.

Maggie gets out of the car and walks to the pair. “What have you got for me, sir?” Maggie says, placing her hands on her hips. The man nearly throws Alex at her, his grip clearly hard on her forearm. Maggie glares because no one should ever handle a woman like that. “Careful with that grip, sir. Wouldn’t want to have to arrest you for assault,” Maggie warns and his eyes narrow at her and Maggie can tell that he’s wondering if she would actually do it. She would. Maggie has  _ no  _ time for men in positions of power abusing that power and getting physical with women.

He grunts. “Take her,” he says and Maggie  _ wishes  _ she wasn’t such a good cop because that’s the kind of person she would love to punch in the face. He walks away and Alex turns around and sticks her tongue out at his back. Maggie has to stifle a laugh. She bites her lip.

“What’d you do this time, Danvers?” Maggie asks and she knows she should probably cuff her, because that’s her job and she’s a good cop, but she knows Alex, and there’s something about arresting an alcoholic that feels wrong. Alex shrugs.

“You tell me, officer,”  Alex replies.

“Another drunk and disorderly, according to the bar owner,” Maggie says and she gestures with her head toward the car. Alex’s brow furrows.

“Aren’t you going to cuff me?” she asks and Maggie purses her lips, giving a look around their surroundings to see if any prying ears are listening. Subtly, she shakes her head. Luckily, even drunk out of her mind, Alex can still pick up on subtlety. They walk to the car. Maggie holds the door open and Alex slides in.

“Thanks, officer,” Alex says once they’re both settled in. Maggie ignores it. She’ll have to deal with her conscience on this one later.

“What’s your address, Danvers? I’ll take you home,” Maggie says and she tries not to look at Alex’s face in the mirror. She fails. Alex is smiling at her and this is a really, really dumb choice but she’s already committed and she can’t go back now. “And call me Sawyer,” Maggie adds because why not add just a few more nails to her coffin.

She gives her address and Maggie starts to drive. It’s quiet for a little while, like usual, but Alex breaks the silence. “Did you always want to be a cop, Sawyer?” Alex asks.

“Yes,” Maggie replies instantly. Alex lets out a contemplative noise.

“That’s nice,” Alex replies and goes quiet again. The address that Alex had given her was a little ways away, nearly 45 minutes, and Maggie has to wonder why she chose a watering hole so far away. “I wanted to be a scientist. I was in my phD program when everything went to shit. So now I just want to be drunk,” Alex replies.

“What happened?” Maggie asks and Alex snorts.

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know,” Alex replies and it’s the sort of drunk rambling that Maggie is accustomed to hearing from occupiers of her backseat but hearing it from Alex just seems….out of place. They go quiet again and Maggie turns onto the highway. “It’s faster if you take the side roads,” Alex says, her voice starting to tire. Maggie raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t be a backseat driver, Danvers. I’m doing you a favor here,” Maggie says with a smirk. Alex gives a long sigh. 

“If you wanted to make it before sunrise, you’d listen,” Alex replies. Maggie thinks about it for a moment. Either get stuck in the late night traffic and be able to sit for a little longer with Alex, or expedite the process and get back to her job.

She throws the first bit of dirt in her grave and decides to stick to the highway.

Fifteen minutes later, they’ve barely moved and Maggie wants to honk and scream but she’s got to keep some of her road rage under wraps. Not for the first time tonight, she wishes she wasn’t a good cop or she’d abuse her siren privilege.

Alex is still resting her face against the window. She yawns. “I told you, Sawyer,” she says.

Maggie sighs. “I’ll remember for next time,” Maggie replies, ignoring the fact that she just inadvertently implied that she  _ would  _ be breaking the rules of her profession and drive Alex home again.

Silence.

Again.

“How’d you end up so far from home, Dorothy?” Maggie asks, breaking the silence with the question she hasn’t been able to dispel from her mind since she first thought of it.

“The train,” Alex deadpans and Maggie has to laugh.

“I mean, why didn’t you pick a bar closer to home?” Maggie asks and Alex lets out a heavy, long sigh.

“Home is where the demons are,” Alex mumbles and her breath starts to fog up the window as she speaks. It’s surprisingly deep for someone so drunk and not for the first time, Maggie thinks that there’s a lot more to Alex Danvers than meets the eye. “‘m tired,” Alex mutters.

“Go to sleep, Danvers. We’re a little ways away. Just don’t drool on my seats,” Maggie says and it’s sort of a moot point because Alex is already snoring.

The ride takes a while, nearly an hour and a half, and Maggie pulls up to the house at nearly 3:30am. Alex has been sleeping in the back of the car for most of the ride. “Danvers, wake up, we’re here,” Maggie says, turning her head. Alex moves a little but doesn’t wake up. “Danvers,” Maggie calls again. Another small movement but her eyes are still closed. Maggie shifts her body so her arm reaches into the backseat. She shakes her shoulder. Still nothing. Great.

Maggie gets out of the car. She moves to the backdoor and opens it. Alex, who had been resting on the door, nearly falls right out of the car. Luckily, the feeling of losing her footing seems to be the kicker she needs to open her eyes. Alex blinks slowly. “What the fuck?” she says and Maggie laughs.

“You’re home, Danvers. Get out of my car before I change my mind about bringing you in,” Maggie says and as Alex starts to exit the car, the lights go on in the house behind them. Alex’s eyes widen. Then she lets out a loud groan as there’s a loud slamming of the door.

“Is it too late to arrest me?” Alex grumbles. Maggie whips around and sees an older woman with her arms crossed against her chest, looking down at them clearly disappointed. When Maggie looks back over at Alex, she’s set her face in a strong expression and there’s nearly no sign of the sleepy, drunk girl that had been in her backseat a few moments ago. “Thanks for the ride, Sawyer,” Alex says, starting to walk toward the front of the house. It’s a scene that she would imagine if she were bringing home a teenager from a busted house party. Not a grown adult woman.

The front door is out of earshot so Maggie can’t listen to what Alex is discussing with, who she assumes, is her mom. Maggie watches them, their faces clearly indicating an argument, and then Mrs. Danvers fixes her with a long stare before turning on her heel back into the house. Alex turns and gives Maggie a wave. Her face is long and defeated.

As Maggie drives away, she promises herself to keep a close eye on Alex Danvers.

Professionally of course.

-

Maggie’s only been a detective for a few weeks and she’s still getting her bearings.

And truthfully, getting her bearings usually means getting shit on by on the older detectives. Unfortunately, she’s stuck with a partner who’s meant to be training her but she’s really hoping to shake him soon. She doesn’t do well with partners. Never has, never will.

She’s filling out paperwork on her most recent arrest. Her desk is cluttered with rogue papers but it’s far from the messiest desk in the precinct. She finds that important to note. Her hair is tied back, save for s rogue piece that she pushes back when she finally looks up at the window. It’s dark out now and Maggie sighs. She’s going to be here well into the night.

Pen finally hits paper again when her desk phone rings. She sighs. If it’s her asshole of a partner giving her more shit to do, she’d fucking hang up.

Okay, she wouldn’t.

She would just want to.

She answers the phone with a, “Detective Sawyer,” because she really does anticipate the person on the other end being her partner.

It isn’t.

“Hey Sawyer, this is booking. There’s some weird chick with pink highlights asking for you,” the officer says. Maggie furrows her brow. What? She runs through a list of her most recent exes that are most likely to have a run in with the law but none of them have pink highlights. At least they didn’t when she last slept with them.

She pushes away from her desk and walks down to holding, mentally running through all of the people who could possibly asking for her from jail.

Once she gets down and sees who it is, she realizes that she shouldn’t have expected it to be anybody else.

Alex Danvers.

“The pink’s new,” Maggie says and Alex looks up from where her face is resting against the bars. She gives her a crooked smile. “Still at it, Danvers?”

Alex grins and Maggie is reminded of the first night she’d driven her home.

Maggie made a lot of exceptions for Alex Danvers. Exceptions that, if her bosses had found out, could probably have gotten in the way of this promotion. But Alex had been MIA for months and Maggie had hoped that maybe Alex had finally gotten herself together. Maggie tried not to pressure her but as they got closer, and they did get closer against Maggie’s better judgment, Maggie had to try. She didn’t want to see Alex in the back of her car anymore.

And everything was fine as long as she didn’t mention that the place she  _ did  _ want to see her was a nice restaurant or coffee shop.

So if she slipped in a few comments here or there about AA meetings, well that was neither here nor there. 

Maggie really thought she might have gotten her act together.

Apparently not.

“Guess I just missed you, officer. Or is detective now?” Alex asks. She reaches her fingers through the bars and pulls on the edge of her jacket. “Nice suit,” she says, still smirking.

“I really didn’t think I’d see you back here again,” Maggie says, ignoring her compliment and what it did to her stomach.

“I’m starting to think I should move in,” Alex says and it’s clearly meant to be a joke but Maggie just frowns.

“What happened?” Maggie asks, lacing her fingers through the bars and leaning against them.

“Mm, caught me with my keys in my hand on my way to the car,” Alex says and Maggie’s eyes widen because drunk driving is a big leap from the drunk and disorderlies Maggie had picked her up for.

“What the fuck, Danvers? A DUI?” Maggie exclaims and Alex rolls her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to drive home. I was just going to sleep in the backseat,” Alex mumbles in response. Maggie’s jaw sets. There’s a lot that she wants to say to her right now, namely  _ you’re a fucking idiot  _ but that’s unprofessional.

“C’mon Danvers, you gotta kick this habit,” Maggie says and Alex looks up at her with wide eyes.

“Thanks, Detective. Not a thought that’s ever crossed my mind before,” Alex replies sarcastically. Maggie shakes her head.

“Is someone coming for you?” she asks, changing the subject.

“My sister,” Alex replies, sitting up. “Thanks for coming,” she adds and Maggie smirks.

“What can I say, you were my favorite backseat driver, Danvers,” Maggie says. Alex laughs.

The conversation doesn’t go any further because through the doors comes a rushing blonde girl with glasses whose face is set in a stern expression. Her sister, Maggie presumes.

“Looks like your ride’s here Danvers. I hope I don’t see you down here again any time soon,” Maggie says, walking away from the bars. Alex looks up, opens her mouth as if she’s going to say something but then the bars in front open and that seems to be the end of the conversation.

Maggie walks away and she finds herself wishing, not for the first time since she’s known Alex Danvers, that  _ jail  _ wasn’t the place she knew her because fuck if she isn’t beautiful.

-

The science division is…..new. Maggie has to say that she likes working with aliens much more than she likes working with humans. Alive and dead ones alike.

She’s found a new watering hole that’s full of extranormal folk and she finds it’s the place she feels like she most belongs. Hell, she’s even dating the Roltikaan bartender. Things are good for her. Really good for her.

So when she gets a call in the middle of the day from the front desk echoing words she hasn’t heard in years, she’s a little surprised. “Sawyer, there’s some weird chick here looking for you.”

Immediately, her mind goes to Alex Danvers. She hasn’t seen her since that night in booking. Maggie even drove past her old haunts to see if she was around. She wasn’t.

Maggie took that as a good sign. Maybe she finally got herself together and if that was the case, Maggie was proud. The alternative…..well the alternative was something that Maggie didn’t want to think about.

And somewhere in the back of Maggie’s mind, she always hoped that if she was out there getting herself together, that maybe if Maggie saw her again, she could ask her for that date she always wanted to.

When she gets down to the lobby, she goes up to the desk. “Heard someone’s looking for me?” she says and the officer points with his pen over to a woman with short dark hair who is standing in front of the bulletin board. Just as Maggie starts to walk over, she turns around.

Alex.

Holy  _ shit _ . Short hair looks damn good on her. And so does leather. And everything else she has on her body.

“I thought I told you to kick the habit,” Maggie says and a grin spreads across Alex’s face.

“I guess I just missed you, detective,” Alex replies.

“You look good,” Maggie says, careful not to be too obvious as she looks Alex up and down. There’s a flush in Alex’s cheeks that tells Maggie she wasn’t successful. But Alex looks good. She’s in skin tight black jeans and a leather jacket that would put Maggie’s to shame. Her hair frames her face brilliantly. As if Maggie hadn’t already thought about trailing kisses along that jaw.

“I do? I mean, thank you,” she says, her flush deepening and Maggie grins, taking a step closer to her.

“Nice seeing you on this side of the  bars,” Maggie says and Alex tosses her head back in a laugh.

“It’s nice for me too,” Alex replies.

“What are you doing here?” Maggie asks and watches Alex stuff her hands in the front pockets of her jeans.

“I just wanted to say thank you. I’ve been sober a year now, I’ve got a job, and it’s all thanks to you, detective,” Alex says and that makes Maggie smile.

“Hey, congrats. A year’s a big deal. I’m real proud of you, Danvers,” Maggie says and Alex tilts her head to the side, smiling into her shoulder.

“I mean it, I have you to thank. If you didn’t give me all of those second chances, I wouldn’t be here right now. So thank you,” Alex says, swinging her arms out and gesturing toward her. Maggie smiles.

“Any time. Thanks for coming, Danvers, I’m glad you’re doing well,” Maggie says and Alex nods, smiling. She takes a step forward.

“Would be weird if I hugged you?” Alex asks and Maggie’s heartbeat accelerates simply at the thought. She shakes her head because if she speaks, she fears it might only be jumble and Maggie is not that person. Alex grins. “Okay,” she says softly and takes a few steps forward. She wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and Maggie sets hers on her waist.

Alex is warm. That’s the first thing Maggie notices. She’s warm and she smells good.

It’s the kind of hug that Maggie wants to stay in forever. Being wrapped in Alex’s arms brings a comforting feeling that Maggie hasn’t felt since she last laid beneath the Nebraska stars.

Alex pulls away much sooner than Maggie would like. She’s smiling and Maggie is smiling back and this feels like a  _ moment _ .

And then Alex’s phone starts to ring. She pulls it out, looks at it, and sighs. “Duty calls. I’ll see you around, Sawyer,” Alex says, flashing her one last smile before she turns around and starts walking.

Maggie wants to call after her. Ask her for a coffee because she’s always wanted to, but the words get stuck in her throat and she just watches.

Maybe, if it’s meant to be, she really  _ will _ see her again.

-

The president was attacked and the suspect is alien. Maggie takes her team to the scene.

She’s bent over a piece of evidence when a familiar voice from above says, “What the hell are you doing at my crime scene?”

Maggie grins. There’s a hammering in her chest - she knows that voice.

Oh hell  _ yes _ . 

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

“Nice to see you too, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm agtalexdanvers at tumblr! holla if you wanna leave a comment, give me a prompt, or just flail about sanvers!


End file.
